The Grey Eyed Girl
by Amaz.333
Summary: The Black Plague has been unleashed on mankind, and witches are to blame. Two young girls are being transported to Severac, but are they really witches? Are either of them innocent? *This story is under revision and will be replaced at a later date.
1. Chapter 1

Witchcraft. To be accused of such a thing means death. I sat upon the walls of a town with three accused. I watched as those three woman hung off the side of a bridge, and drowned. Only two were true witches. The young blond was not one of them.

As the men let the innocent woman die, I could not bare to see any more.

**THIRD PERSON:**

The girl was unconscious, mumbling in her sleep, twitching in discomfort. She had not risen from her slumber since she was found. The priest had come across her dirty, hungry and weak. She'd been mumbling incoherently.

At about the same time, another girl had been found, wondering helplessly, mumbling things no one could understand. And than the plague struck the village. The people only knew of witchcraft, and accused the girls of it. They were thrown into the same cell, awaiting trial. Still the first girl did not wake, until finally, she felt the presence.

The girl opened her eyes, they were a piercing grey, but the gaze was soft. She sat up and stared out the bars of her cell. Her black hair was matted and she found it rather gross. "You are in a prison…you've been accused of witchcraft, like me." a voice spoke. She averted her gaze to the girl across from her, sharing her cell. Instead of replying she simply nodded. "What do they call you?" the girl asked. Her hair was dark, falling in dirty curtains in front of her blue eyes.

She did not have the chance to answer, for two men were brought inside, put in the cell across from theirs.

**BEHMEN'S POV:**

"**You two, stand fast!" came the voice of a guard. **

**I turned, "Shit." I mumbled behind my mask. I'd just finished telling Felson that we had to leave. We began fighting, trying to get away as quick as possible. More guards came, firing cross bows at us. I blocked them with my sword, but I could only keep that up for so long. I dropped my sword. "Fine." I said, putting my hands up in surrender. **

"**Come with me." a gruff voice said, trying to grab hold of my friend, but he simply shook him off. He turned and punched the guard in the face.**

"**Drop it!" said the other guard, pointing a sword at him, ordering him to drop his weapon.**

"**Remove the hood and the mask." ordered a guard to me, and I did as I was asked. "Arrest these deserters." he sneered.**

**We were lead to the dungeons, but a monk called out before the door was even opened. "Wait!" I turned to see the man walking towards us. "Let me see that." he requested, and he was handed the sword. He studied the crest only for a moment. "This is yours?" he asked, staring at me. Felson nodded. "Follow me." **

"**I hope we're on our way to dinner." Felson mumbled as the priest lead us to a set of large doors.**

"**What do you want with us?" I asked, rolling my eyes at my friend.**

**The priest turned to us at the doors, "That is not for me to say." and he let us in. Men in white robes were speaking over a bed in Latin when we entered. "Pardon me, Your Eminence." the priest said softly.**

"**What is it, Debelzaq?" an elder man asked, somewhat irritated.**

"**This is the knight's sword." he replied. I stared at all of them, wondering what they were planning.**

"**Come closer." the old man ordered, as the robed figures made way. When I got sight of him, I was somewhat disgruntled by what I saw, but stayed collected. "Tell me your name." he spoke.**

"**I am Behmen of Bleiburk."**

"**Behmen." he mulled. "Yes. And your comrade, Felson. Your names are known to me. Your victories have become legend." he coughed. As he spoke I took in everything that surrounded him, and he noticed. "Yes, I am stricken. The plague is everywhere."**

**Debelzaq turned to me, "It is a curse called up from hell. Brought upon us by the Black Witches."**

"**The Black Witches?" I asked, my voice somewhat raspy.**

**His stare was unwavering. "I myself heard the confession." **

"**The witch must be taken to the Abbey of Severac," the old man breathed. "where the monks possess the last copy of an ancient book of rituals that will destroy the witch's powers, and end the plague." he said, almost out of breath.**

"**What has this to do with us?" I asked, frustrated.**

"**Our ranks have been decimated." he began. "You must deliver her. My best knight, Eckhart, has already pledged his services, as has our priest, Debelzaq." he explained. "I ask the same of you. Will you serve the Church once more?" **

"**I cannot." I said respectfully.**

"**You swore an oath to God." Debelzaq whispered, astounded by my reply. "Have you been released from this vow?" he asked, stronger.**

**I furrowed my brow, "My vow is to God. Not the men who murder in His name."**

"**You know the penalty for desertion." he said harshly.**

"**I ask you again…" said the old man, gaining my attention once more. "Behmen of Bleiburk. Do you serve God and the Church?" **

"**I serve the Church no more." respect was back in my voice.**

**With my declining of his offer, we were sent down to the dungeons, "In there. Both of you." said the keeper, opening a cell for us.**

"**What do they do with deserters anyway?" Felson asked, nonchalantly. "Hang them? Burn them?"**

"**Probably both." I answered, staring out of our cell.**

"**I don't know. If I have any say in the matter, I'd prefer hanging." he commented, walking over to me. I watched as a girl with dark hair crawled around her cell, another sitting against the wall, her eyes closed.**

**The crawling girl stopped and sat in front of us, than looked up. Her face was innocent, and scared. "Is that one of the witches?" Felson asked.**

"**That is not what I see." I replied, and she began to crawl around again.**

"**The priest said they confessed." he pointed out.**

"**We both know the Church can be most persuasive." I stated, and Felson chuckled in agreement. "I am sorry I put you into this, Felson."**

"**No. As dungeons go, this one's not so bad." he assured. "We spent nights in much worse places than this. At least I have." He sniffed the air. "What is that smell?" **

"**That would be you." I informed stepping away from him. **

**I sat down and tried relaxing, closing my eyes, and was interrupted by Felson chuckling. " 'I serve the Church no more.'" he mocked and laughed. "Did you see the priest's face? Looked like someone pissed in his holy water." he commented and we laughed together.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARATOR'S POV:**

**They laughed with each other, as if they weren't in a dungeon, across from two accused witches. The girl with the grey eyes found herself wanting to laugh with them. The other girl lay crying on the ground, her back bleeding.**

**The two men walked up the stairs, as they requested to speak with the cardinal. The grey eyed girl listened as they spoke with the priest.**

"**Tell him we will deliver the girl to Severac on one condition: that she is given a fair trial." one spoke calmly.**

"**You cannot bargain with the Church."**

"**This is not for your Church. And we will need our weapons returned." **

**She could hear footsteps and another voice speak, "And all charges dismissed.**

**The two girls remained in their cell as the men took care of the arrangements. The blue eyed girl lay on the ground, seemingly unconscious, the grey eyed girl sat against the wall, not pretending to be asleep. She heard the door to the dungeon open.**

"**The witches are unconscious. They were given a powerful sedative in their food last night." said the priest. "Open the cell." he commanded, as they came into view. "We'll be removing the witch for transport." he explained.**

"**I thought you said they were unconscious." whispered one man, eyeing the grey eyed girl.**

"**They-" the priest didn't know what to say. They shrugged it off and made to grab the faker.**

"**She's just a girl." said the older of the three armed men, as the younger held his torch to the fakers face to see her better.**

"**Don't be deceived." whispered the priest. He knelt down beside her to take care of her chains when she jumped and grabbed his throat. Their yells were echoed throughout the cell. The other stood to pull her off of the priest but was grabbed by two guards, with held from helping.**

**The older took hold of her leash like chain, and she turned, attacking him. "Felson!" called the youngest looking as he grabbed the girl. The white haired man took her other arm and wrenched her off of the man "Hold her! Hold her!" he cried as she tried to tear herself out of their grasp.**

"**The sooner we get her to Severac, the better!" shouted the priest. Felson took that as his cue to hit her just behind the neck.**

"**Now she's sedated." said Behmen.**

**The girls had been placed in a cage on a wagon and were driven through the town. **

"**Kill the witch!" shouted a man.**

"**You gave us this affliction!" accused a woman. The people of the village through rocks and fruit at the girls, but they ignored them. **

**The blue eyed girl stared at the men, the grey eyed staring at the ground her back pressed against the back wall of their new cage.**

"**You brought the wrath of God upon us!" cried an elder man. **

**The grey eyed girl opened her eyes, turning her face to the sky. She wanted to scream at him. Tell him he was wrong, that this was not Gods will. But her voice had been lost to her…and she had no inclination to open her mouth.**

"**Take the witches out of our midst, and take the plague with you!" **

**The blue eyed girl stared at the guide, attempting to scare him. "She's watching me." he complained to the priest and warrior driving the wagon.**

**The priest sighed, "Put your mind on something else. She's trying to frighten you."**

"**It's working." he commented.**

**When the man had drawn himself farther away, and out of her vision, the blue eyed girl turned to the other. "What do they call you?" she asked again.**

"**Ai." she replied. Ai did not look at the other, she barely even acknowledged her existence. She was too wrapped up in the fact that they were being followed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AI'S POV:**

The men stopped the wagon up the ways a bit, and went off to hide. The one who was following us made his way over. He was confused. The blue eyed girl stared at him, as did I, but not so upfront.

Behmen slapped his sword against the boys shoulder. "Come off the horse." he commanded, and the boy did so. Behmen removed the boys hood with his sword, so as to see his face. "Who are you? Why are you following us?" he asked.

The boy was still young, but he was close to becoming a man. A young man, unscathed by the brutality of war, and untouched by the gentleness of a woman's hand. He was still innocent, with a shadow of facial hair.

"He's an altar boy in service to the cardinal." the priest informed.

"My name's Kay, and my father was a knight." he said, "Jurand of Vollenbad, he also fought at Imbros, perhaps you've heard his name?" he informed. But they hadn't.

"What do you want?" asked Behmen.

"I want to come with you to Severac." he began to draw his sword.

"Easy boy." said Felson.

"To pledge myself to your service." he held out his sword. "In exchange for which I ask your word that you will vouch for me upon our return, so that I may be knighted." he was getting a bit nervous with Behmen's sword at his neck.

Behmen sighed, withdrawing his sword, noticing his discomfort. Felson began to laugh. "The services of an altar boy. I feel safer already." he mocked.

"I would have you know I've ridden in the lists twice. And won flags for valor." he spoke in defense.

"This isn't a tournament, boy. Go back to your mother." Felson spoke, with venom.

"This is a free road, old man." Kay replied with just as much acid. "And I don't need your permission to travel it."

Behmen stepped in before Felson drew his sword. "Give the lad a chance to retract the remark."

Kay turned to Behmen and bowed, "My sincere apologies."

"Not to me, to him." Behmen said, looking at Felson.

"That I cannot. He insulted me first." he said.

I laughed. "You sound like a child." His gaze shot to me, glaring.

Felson threw off his hood and drew his sword. "I'm going to teach this one some manners."

"Go easy, Felson. Use the other hand." Behmen pleaded. "I don't want him dead. Just send him on his way. Be quick about it."

"With pleasure."

And they fought. The boy had much to learn if he wanted to be a knight, but not bad for an altar boy. He was quick to dodge attacks, but he needed to learn to wield his sword.

"Enough!" Behmen called when Felson had the point of his sword at Kay's chest. "Perhaps you can be of service."

Night had come upon us, and I grew restless. Day or night, I wasn't meant to be in a cage. I got to my feet and began to pace the damned box I was trapped in. I felt a flutter in my back, and stopped. I closed my eyes, face tilted skyward and took a deep breath to calm myself.

The men were gathered around a fire, and the blue eyed girl watched them. She didn't even bother to tell me her name. Frustration over took me again and I began to pace once more, the flutter in my back returning.

"Why do you pace so much? Can you not just sit and plot with me?" the girl asked, smiling at me.

"I will not plot with you." I snapped. Being locked up for so long had me on edge.

Behmen walked up to the cage, with food and a blanket. "I brought you some food." he spoke. "And warmth." he passed the things in through the bars.

"You're not like the others." she said, as he began to walk away, gaining his attention. "You're kind." and she turned her head towards the priest.

She's lying again. I turned my back on them, grabbing a piece of bread. I was hungry and needed food. Perhaps it would settle me. As they spoke I blocked them out, I did not wish to hear her poisonous words. Her lies.

Unlike the girl, I actually slept. I was actually tired. I dreamt of the sky, and freedom. Not being caged up anymore. I heard a distant voice. "Wait! Please don't go. Please don't leave me alone with him." I pushed the voice away from me, I recognized it, and did not want it spoiling my dream.

"You fear him?" Eckhart's words echoed through my head and I knew I was coming back to consciousness. Damn. "Listen to me."

"Eckhart!"

"I'm not letting them-" and yelling came. I opened my eyes, and saw the girl had Eckhart. I jumped to my feet to grab her, when the priest went to take her instead. She took his arm and ripped the key and his cross from around his neck.

"Give me that key!" she barked. She stabbed his cross through his hand and he began to scream. I grabbed her, and she threw me off, unlocking the door and running. I ran after her.

_Why do I chase her?_ I asked myself. _I am free…so why do I chase her? The flutter in my back returned and I had the longing to take what was mine by birthright. But, instead, I ran, and came across the boy, Kay. _

"_She's in the square!" he called. The men surrounded me, and grabbed my arms. _

"_I give you my word I will not try to escape." I said._

"_Than what were you doing, running from us?" Behmen asked._

_I looked him straight in the eyes. "Trying to catch up with her." I answered truthfully, and I spotted her. _

"_There!" I pointed. _


	4. Chapter 4

I ran with them, trying to find her. We'd followed her into a mass grave. I stood with Kay, as Eckhart went off. He had pulled his sword from fright. "You are merely a child." I said.

"What do you know, witch." he snapped.

"I am not a witch." I glared.

He stared at me, "But the confession-"

"Was only of the other girl, I said nothing, and she does not speak for me."

I saw Eckhart come around the corner, running. Kay turned quickly out of fright and ran his sword through Eckhart's stomach. "Mila…" he breathed.

"Eckhart?" Kay called, astonished. I ran to them, holding Eckhart in my arms as Kay pulled his sword out. "Eckhart. Felson! Behmen!" he cried.

"Shh…" I soothed, smoothing down his hair. "You will see Mila soon." I assured. Kay stared at me, as I held the dying man. "God will take you into his home with open arms, and you will be with your family again." I cooed.

"What do you know of God?" he asked. I could tell he meant it to sound harsh, but it only sounded sad, ashamed, and confused.

One tear. I shed one tear for Eckhart, and it dropped into his bloody wound, easing the pain.

Kay was disgruntled by the time Felson and Behmen arrived. He was attempting to explain and then began asking question after question.

I stared into the dark, a hand still resting on Eckhart's chest. She was there, feeling triumphant of what she'd done. "Behmen!" Felson called, when he'd found her, and she attacked.

She attempted to choke him but Behmen grabbed her and threw her off. "I had to run. I had no choice. I…" she pleaded. I stared at her, as hate filled my eyes. Eckhart did not need to die. _My name is Ai…_ I repeated over and over in my head. "I couldn't let him touch me again. I'm sorry." I wanted to shout at her, scream 'Liar!' but I withheld myself. "Please! Please don't take me back to him, please." she hiccupped and began to sob. "Please, I beg…please." she was a good actor.

I felt a hand rest over mine and loosen my grip on Eckhart's chest. I hadn't even noticed I'd clutched to him. I looked up to see Kay. "He-he's gone…don't use your magic to bring him back…it wouldn't be right."

"I have no magic to bring back the dead." I whispered. "It was not what I was made for."

They buried Eckhart, both of us in that damned cage. I sat, my back pressed against the bars, eyes closed face turned to the sky. The priest tried to talk sense into Behmen about the 'witches'. But Behmen seemed not to listen. I could just feel the smirk on her face as I knew she was looking at the priest.

I turned onto my side, and let myself drift into the realm between awake and asleep. Again, I dreamt of the sky. Of glorious feathers, gliding through the breeze, cutting through the air. Keeping me high above the mountains. I felt the wind, and smiled. This was my place, not a cage. I let my talons fall slightly, allowing the wind to beat against them. I was a bird, an owl. I looked down, and saw the wagon.

I faced my beak downward towards Behmen, who rode behind the wagon. I perched atop the cage, waiting for her to stop talking. Finally she withdrew, and I looked up at Behmen. His eyes met mine and I watched him for a moment.

_Behmen…_ I whispered in his head. His eyes widened, I knew she would be watching him. _Do not show any change in character, she must not know what is happening!_ I commanded. His expression flattened, as if he understood. _Just listen…she did not kill Eckhart- but she did provoke it. Do not trust her. I know you don't trust me either, but you must not let your guard down- I beg of you._ He stared at me, in the shape of a bird.

_Who are you, owl?_ he thought, in the chance that I would hear him, and I did.

_You will know, in due time…_I spread my wings and flew away. Instead of returning to my body, I continued to sore, allowing myself the pleasure of flight. The pleasure I had been denied since I'd been accused of being a witch.

I opened my eyes when the wagon came to a stop. We were at a bridge- a pitiful one at that- no way could we get across it.

As they decided how to make it across, she turned to me. "So- did you enjoy your sleep?" she asked, smiling at me, I could see the poison behind her words.

"Yes." I simply said, and pressed my face against the bars, trying to see what we were doing. Behmen, was already trying to cross with his horse. I shut my eyes and drifted, not caring that she might attempt to speak with me. _Please, I ask you to allow me access…_ I pleaded with his horse. Once she did, I attempted to pull Behmen back. _No! It is not safe! _I shouted in his head. He held my head as he remembered my voice. _It isn't safe, Behmen…The rope is breaking._

_We can't just stay on the bridge either, we're closer to the other side. _With that said, I allowed him to lead me the rest of the way.

_Take the horses over one by one, the wagon you will have to pull across. I informed him, and left the horses mind, returning to my own._

"_-stuck at the bridge…I wonder what we will do next." she said. I turned to her, staring indifferently. "Did you fall asleep again?" she asked, smirking._

_We were ready to be pulled across. I sat close to the side of the cage. "One, two, three!" and they began to pull. I could hear the priest cry out in pain. His hand was hurting him, having it rub against the rope like_

_that. He couldn't stand it any longer and let go, and they lost control of the rope._

_The wagon began to speed towards the middle of the bridge. Behmen and Kay were in danger of getting run over, so they were forced to jump to the side, going off the side of the bridge. Behmen had managed to pull himself back up but Kay was still holding on for dear life._

"_Help!" he cried, I jumped over closer to him and lashed my arm out just as he lost his grip on the rope. I caught his wrist, and held tight. He stared back up at me and I lifted him up so he would be able to pull himself back onto the bridge. "Th-thank you…" he breathed. _

"_You need to be more careful, or you may never finish your journey to becoming a man." I whispered to him. Part of me didn't want to let go, but I had to._

"_Hagamar! Hitch a rope to the horses and we'll use them to pull the wagon." I heard Behmen call. I forced myself to look away from Kay. What was happening?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Credit to this Chapter goes to edgeofthecraze! Thank you so much for your help in editing this chapter and making it clear!**

* * *

><p><strong>KAY'S POV:<strong>

I remembered when she first came to the Church, before she was accused of witchcraft. I'd seen her sleeping. She was frail- too weak to stay awake when she'd been found. I'd never seen her eyes before. And than, when I had been found out, she'd said I sounded like a child. I don't know why I felt slightly hurt that she saw me as a child.

I'd managed to stay as far away from her as I possibly could, but when I found her in the square…I saw her eyes…her piercingly calm grey eyes. She'd given her word she would not attempt to escape, in fact she was trying to help us catch the other witch. She'd even pointed her out to us. And she stayed with me in the dark, while Eckhart went chasing after whatever.

When I'd gotten scared, and I pulled my sword, again she called me a child, and again I got the same feeling. I knew I didn't want her to see me as a child, and I didn't understand it. Angry, I had snapped at her, calling her a witch. She'd said she wasn't and that the other girl does not speak for her.

And when I had killed Eckhart, she took him in her arms and soothed him in his passing. I watched her, I heard her tell him he would be with God and his family again. I meant to say the words harshly but they came out as confusing when I asked her what she knew of God. And I watched as she shed a single tear for Eckhart, allowing it to fall into the wound I made in his stomach. It seemed to ease his pain, and she wouldn't let him go, until he finally stopped breathing. She laid him on his back, her hand on his chest. When the other witch was pleading and sobbing, her grip on Eckhart's chest got tighter. I'd taken her hand and gently tore it from the dead body. "No magic you have will bring him back." I'd said that. She just looked at me, and replied, "I have no magic to bring back the dead. It was not what I was made for." I didn't understand.

Today, as I almost fell from that bridge, she saved my life. She had grabbed my wrist and pulled me up with inhuman strength- even for a man- with one hand. When I'd gotten back up, she hesitated in letting go, but finally released me when Behmen barked out orders. Part of me didn't want her to let go though. Her words were different than the last time she spoke to me. "You need to be more careful, or you may never finish your journey to becoming a man." she had whispered. She'd said I was becoming a man…and my heart leapt.

We pushed the wagon the rest of the way, but it was getting increasingly difficult. The blue eyed witch seemed to be getting scared that we wouldn't make it across. "If you let us out, it will be lighter." the witch said. "Please, I can help!" she begged.

"It won't hold!" I stated to Behmen.

"It will! Push!" he replied.

"Push!" her voice was loud in clear. It was her voice. I looked up to see panic in her grey eyes. I threw myself into pushing, my whole weight.

"We won't make it!" shouted the witch. "Let me out!"

_Kay…let me into your soul. _a voice whispered in my head. _Open your soul to me- it will be yours again once you are safe. I give you my word._ I nodded, and opened my soul to that voice. I suddenly felt a burst of power. Is this God? _No…_ was the instant soft and gentle reply. The burst of power and strength coursed through my body. I felt courage, and fear. My courage was because I felt that with this sudden feeling, we would make it. But, the fear was not mine. The fear was the voices- fear that _I_ would not make it. _Push, Kay_ the voice commanded, and I obliged.

_Who are you?_ I asked. "Come on!" I shouted to everyone else.

"Push!" the witch screamed. With the strongest burst of power, and strength I threw everything I had into the last of the pushing, and we made it. The bridge broke behind us. But, there was another feeling with that, another sense of being- _Love_.

_Who are you? _I asked again. _Thank you!_ I said, happy that we'd made it.

_You will find out in due time…Kay._ and the voice left me. I was my own again. It had kept it's word.

**AI'S POV:**

I'd gone to Kay- he was in the middle- I had to. He allowed me into his soul- even if he didn't know who it was who was asking it of him. When I had entered, I'd let power surge through his body, and he thought I was God. I told him the truth- I was not God. I allowed strength to enter his body, and forced more power through. I knew my most dominate emotion would be opened to him with our souls connected. And that emotion was fear. Fear that Kay would not make it. But I could feel his courage. The courage he gained from having me there.

The last push was filled with his courage, my fear, our strength and power. And another emotion. An emotion I was unfamiliar with. Before I left his body, before he had asked me who I was again, the thought that sped through his mind were that of the emotions he felt on that last push off the bridge. Love. That was the meaning of my name…Love- and yet I was so unfamiliar with it- so new and unaware. I'd never experienced it before- but I had seen it, many times.

The priest sat on a rock, clutching his bleeding hand. "Kay, bring me a fresh wrap for the priest's hand." ordered Behmen. Kay obliged. As he walked past me and I stuck my hand out of the bars, touching his shoulder gently.

He looked up at me, and smiled slightly. "Shall we call it even than?" I asked, smiling slightly in return. He looked at me, confused. "I saved your life, you saved mine." I laughed, quietly.

"It would be a shame if he bled to death." I heard the witches voice. My smile faded and I looked over my shoulder at the priest.

"Let me see the wrap." I commanded. He handed it to me, without hesitation. I let a tear fall onto the cloth, and it spread, soaking the end that would go on his hand. "It will ease the pain." I said, handing it back. Kay nodded and took it to Behmen.

The girl turned her cold blue eyes to me. "Your tears…they ease the pain?" she asked. I forced myself to hold back my anger, and simply stared at her. "Tell me, witch- why do you help them?" she asked.

"I am no witch." was all I said before taking up my usual place. The back ofthe cage, my back pressed against the bars, my eyes closed, and face turned upto the sky. Suddenly I felt two agonizing tears in my back, and I cried out inpain. What was happening? . I turned quickly to face the bars, my back to thesky now. "Stop!" I begged. Kay and Felson ran over to see what was happening,and once Behmen had finished with the priest, they both ran over as well. Iwrithed in pain. The tearing of my back was deep. "Ah!" I cried. I could feeltheir eyes on me, I just wanted to disappear. I could feel the hot liquid begin to seep out, staining my dress. I grippedthe bars, as I was on my hands and knees. I curled up into a ball, and let thepain take over me. I felt like I was dying. My blood spread over my back, Icould feel it crawl over my skin, sinking in and staining it. When I felt theneedles, that's when I understood what was happening. No. I thought. Thiscan't be happening. Not now. They can't grow back now... "What's happening?" the girl asked, trying to come closer to me, pretendingthat she cared for me, so as to make them believe that we were on the sameside. "Get away from me!" I screamed, throwing myself against the bars on the otherside of the cage from where I was, it was the farthest from her. It wouldn'thelp me in convincing them that I wasn't a witch, I shouldn't have been ableto throw myself so far if I were only human. "Stay away from me!" Icommanded. Soon my body got used to the pain, and I relaxed. I lay stiff in a ball in thecorner of my prison. The girl stayed on the other side, far away from me. Sheunderstood now. When I had my back turned to her, she saw it. The pattern myblood made, a deep-red branding that revealed that I was not of this from it. I was no witch. I knew she would not come near me for the timebeing, so I allowed myself to sleep. And I dreamed of the sky- the cool beautiful sky. But this was a true dream, I was myself, gliding through the air, with Kay beside me. I saw Eckhart with his family. I flew lower and lower, and than found myself in a meadow, wild flower growing everywhere around me. And Kay was there, holding me. I turned to face him, and I touched his face. It was soft- I could feel it. I pressed my lips against his- just as soft, and filled with passion and love.

Than, there was nothing. No warmth, or softness. It was bitter and cold and hard. I opened my eyes to see her, standing over Behmen, Felson, the priest Debelzaq, and Kay. They were surrounded by the dead bodies of monks, there heads cut open. She had the book laid at her feet, and she set fire to it. She met my gaze and began to laugh. And I began to weep, and burn. My tears mixed with her flames.

I shot up, blinking my eyes clear, I could feel the sweat running down my face. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked, glaring at me. I ignored her, and stretched my back. The pain had gone, the blood had dried and stained my skin forever.

Looking around, I saw that it was foggy. Felson and Hagamar argued, causing Behmen to say we'd set up camp. "We'll wait for the fog to pass."


	6. Chapter 6

Behmen came up to the cage. He stared at the girl and than turned to me. "Kay told me what happened on the bridge." I looked at him, unwavering. "He says you saved his life. With one hand. Hard to believe." the girl smirked.

"We believe what we want to believe." I said simply.

"Do you believe we are witches, Behmen?" asked the girl, claiming his attention. She made the fire of Behmen's torch die, and than come back. "You're not afraid of me, are you?" she asked, smiling. And he pulled down the blanket without saying anything else. She looked over her shoulder at me in the complete darkness. "Are you afraid of me?" she asked, and I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Why should I be afraid of the likes of you."

I heard someone walking around, and than Hagamar lifted the blanket to aim a cross bow at us. "Trouble sleeping?" Behmen's voice came. Hagamar dropped the blanket and turned to him. "Myself as well. Not sure if it's the fog, the altitude…It's unsettling. Even for a knight."

"Let alone a spineless scoundrel like myself?" Hagamar said, accusingly.

I could hear Behmen walking closer. "That is not what I meant."

"No?…Behmen, how many more are going to die before we reach Severac?" Hagamar asked.

"None, if I can help it."

"And if you can't? Well, then what?" he asked, "Forgive me if I seem reluctant to put my life in your hands. But I have a better solution. We kill the bitches. Here and now and be done with it." I watched her, waiting for what she would do. "We tell those back in Marburg she tried to escape. She meant us harm. What could we do? We had no choice. And who would be the wiser?"

I heard Hagamar turn but stop short by someone grabbing his crossbow. "I, for one." Felson said. Suddenly, there was a howling next to me. I turned to see the girl calling for the wolves.

"No!" I shouted, jumping on her, but she kept her howl steady as I fought to cover her mouth. Behmen lifted the blanket.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, looking at him, as I lay straddling her, still trying to cover her mouth.

"What is it? What's happening?" came the priests voice.

"Listen. Be quiet." the wolves were responding to her call.

"Damn!" I cursed under my breath, getting off her. All I could do was sit and wait. But, I could feel Kay's fear. Why though? Why can I feel his fear? "We have to get out of here!" I screamed, through the blanket.

I heard running and the wagon lurched forward as we raced away. _Faster!_ I pleaded in Behmen's head. But the wagon stopped, and I could hear Hagamar's screams.

The wagon moved at a steady pace, but than suddenly stopped. Behmen got down from his seat, and grabbed a crossbow. He's been pushed to his limit. She's burned out her only ally.

"What are you doing?" asked the priest, climbing down too.

"He's doing what comes naturally. Killing the innocent." she mocked. I continued to watch Behmen.

"You cannot do this!" Shouted the priest, stepping in Behmen's way.

He held the crossbow steady, "Step aside. Two lives have already been lost'

"No one grieves for that more than I!" said the priest, staying where he stood.

"Then step aside or this arrow will be yours." he threatened.

"Besides, Behmen, you don't know which witch killed them. Or if both of us did, you trust neither of us." she smirked.

"If we falter now those lives will have been lost in vain." the priest tried to reason more.

"All will not be lost. Four lives will be spared." he countered.

Still the priest did not move. "What are four lives compared with the thousands more that will be lost if this plague is not ended?" Behmen moved to aim at me, "I know! There may be no room in your heart for God, Behmen. But in my heart, I know He would not abandon us! In God's name." he breathed.

Behmen got closer to Debelzaq, "No man has spilled more blood in God's name than I." he growled. "A benevolent God would not ask such things of men!" he shouted.

"You're right, Behmen. God would not ask that of men, or woman or child." I spoke. "But if you kill us, you will not have God to blame." _Only yourself…_ I whispered in his head. His expression turned from rage to confusion to shock, and than hatred. He grabbed the priest and threw him to the ground.

He turned back to us only to have Felson stand in his way. "The end is in sight." he said, as gently as he could. "Look." he commanded. "Severac."

We stopped at the gates. Kay came to the cage. "Tell me once more- that you are not a witch. Look me in the eye, and tell me you are not a witch." he said, pressing his forehead against the cool metal bars of my prison.

"Of course she is a witch! What else could she be!" the girl laughed, jumping to sit next to me.

I merely pushed her away, "You do not speak for me." I hissed. I turned to Kay, and he stared up at me. "I am not a witch." I said, staring into his eyes, not blinking, or wavering my gaze. "I swear to you, Kay, I am not a witch." I whispered. He didn't nod, or shake his head. He said nothing. Kay simply turned away and walked from me.

**KAY'S POV:**

She swore to me, looked me in the eyes, and said that she wasn't a witch. But how could I believe that? I climbed through the window of the wall, and went to open the gate. I want to believe her…but. I let them through the gates, and they passed me. She watched me through the bars, with those grey eyes of hers.

**BEHMEN'S POV:**

"**Where are the monks?" asked Felson, as we stopped. The village was empty.**

"**Chapel. At this time they should be in vespers." We walked inside the church. "My brothers, forgive the intrusion, but we have traveled far…" I put my hand on his chest to stop him from walking, and talking. I walked to the closest monk and moved his hood- dead. I looked at the others- all dead.**

"**It cannot be." the priest whispered, kneeling beside one monk. "He would not abandon us. God would not abandon us." he seemed to be trying to convince himself of this. Felson walked in, grabbing his attention. And than he bowed his head, shaking from holding back his tears.**

"**We must go. There is no hope here. Only the plague." I said gently, placing my hand on his shoulder.**

"**Go where?" he asked, looking up at me with his reddened eyes. "These men were our hope. We are in God's hands now." he said, standing. "Prayer is our only salvation." I wanted to say something, but couldn't bring myself to. He walked towards the altar. "Out Lord in heaven," he began, and kneeled. "hallowed be thy name."**

"**Debelzaq!" I said, trying to get his attention.**

"**Thy kingdom come, thy will be done…" he continued, ignoring me.**

"**Debelzaq!" I repeated.**

"…**on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses…" I walked up to him.**

"**Get up." I said, sternly, angry.**

"…**as we forgive those…who trespass against us." I grabbed him, pulling him up and dragging him with me. "And lead us not into temptation!" he shouted.**

"**But deliver us from evil." came a mans voice. He was weak, and sounding like he was dying. Debelzaq didn't waste time, he instantly, and cautiously moved towards the voice. He held onto the shaking, dying monk, and began to speak in Latin. The monk pointed towards the altar. And than he died.**

**I walked up to the altar and saw the book. "Debelzaq." he turned to me, and than approached, taking the book and saying something in Latin.**

"**The key of Solomon. The book of which the cardinal spoke." he whispered, as if speaking to loud would make it all disappear. "Within these pages are said to be all the rituals, prayers, and incantations used by holy men throughout the ages to defend against the forces of evil." he explained, flipping the pages.**

"**Can…you perform the ritual?" I asked.**

**We made our way back outside, and I thought about the voice. The voice that turned out to be hers. **

"**What have we here?" asked the blue eyed witch. "Is this the fair trial you promised us, Behmen?" she taunted.**

"**You sealed your own fate." I answered. **

**The priest walked up and took out a bottle of holy water. He threw across them both, but only one jumped away. "Let it be known to all here present and before God himself that these women stand accused of witchcraft!" he shouted. "That they have admitted to calling up a plague against all mankind."**

**The blue eyed witch laughed. "I'm flattered. But I must confess…I have deceived you."**

"**You think you can save yourself by recanting, but you're wrong." the priest said. "Speak the truth now before God!"**

"**Though she is telling the truth." I heard the grey eyed girl whisper.**

"**Shut up, Ai, no one asked for you to speak!" the blue eyed girl snapped. "The truth?" she directed her attention back to the priest. "Do not speak to me of the truth, you hypocrite! For centuries you and your ilk have been burning, hanging, crucifying anyone who stood in their way!" 'Ai' made towards her, her face expressionless, but the other turned quickly, and she stopped. The horses began to buck and whinny. "In truth, I should thank you." she said, turning back to us. "The Church has sent more souls to perdition than all the wars, famines, and pestilences put together."**

"**That is a lie, witch!" Debelzaq snapped.**

"**Debelzaq! The ritual." I shouted. He turned the pages to the correct ritual, held up his cross and began to recite. But she began mumbling things under her breath, and he cried out in pain.**

**I drew my sword, "And you, Behmen! All you needed was a child to save. Someone to ease your pitiful guilt. Did you truly think that saving two ragged waif would change anything?" she mocked. "Come, Behmen. Your sins are legion. How many innocent have fallen beneath that very blade?" she asked. And than her voice changed. It became that of the man I used to follow, and she spoke what he had spoken. "They are godless people. Infidels! They have sinned against God and against his only son, Jesus Christ. They must be punished!"**

"**How could you know?" Felson asked.**

"**Because she is no witch." I turned to Ai. **

"**This is no witch." breathed Debelzaq, flipping pages, and the girl smiled. But her smile was gone as soon as he began to recite a different ritual. **

"**Do not utter those words!" she shouted. But he kept going and she screeched. She began to turn circles, picking up the wind. Ai stared at her, expressionless, waiting. She stopped in the middle of the cage, shaking it. The bars began to turn red, melting, the wood becoming fire. She transformed into something grotesque. And she stepped out of the cage, followed by Ai. She made her way to the priest. **

**I glanced at Ai, her face was turned towards the sky. The demon threw us off as we tried and failed to attack her. Debelzaq had enough time to grab his holy water and splash it on her though, and go back to reading the incantation. I looked at Kay who began to run toward her, his sword drawn, but than she grew the wings of a bat, and flew away, and into one of the Church windows.**


	7. Chapter 7

We all looked at Ai, who still stood there, face to the sky, eyes closed. She was simply breathing in the air. "If she's a demon, does that mean, you are too?" Kay asked. "You'd sworn to me you weren't a witch, so are you a demon too?"

Ai looked at him warmly, "I am far from a demon." she whispered, and there was a terrible ripping in the air, as two large grey feathered wings protruded from her back. We stared in awe at her. "If I were a demon, my name would not mean Love." she laughed.

**AI'S POV:**

"If you are an angel, than why did you not attack the demon when you had the chance?" Felson asked, outraged.

"Confined in that prison, I couldn't reach my full strength without the sky. If I could not spread my wings, how do you expect me to have been able to take on a demon?" I asked, unfazed. Kay had gone off looking for more holy water.

He had returned. "Found more holy water." he said, placing them on the desk.

"You've done well. This is as far as you go, Kay." Behmen said.

"I don't understand." he said.

"Like a child." I commented. He spared a quick glance at me and than back to Behmen.

"This is not your battle." Behmen explained.

He was not happy, "I took a vow to join your cause."

"I release you from your vow. There is no shame in it." Behmen said.

"Honor is not a thing to be dismissed or forgotten!" he said, raising his voice. "A vow must be fulfilled, else it is no vow at all."

"Even at the cost of your life?" I asked.

"Even then." he said, determined, knowing in his heart that he was right. Behmen drew his sword and handed it to me.

"What better way than by the true servant of God." Behmen said to me.

I took the sword and stood in front of Kay. "Kneel, Kay." I said, gently. He did as he was told. "Speak after me…. Grant me courage, O Lord."

"Grant me courage, O Lord." he repeated.

"For I am thy servant." again he repeated. "And gird me with the strength unto battle." Again. "That I may crush thine enemies." again. "As dust before the wind."

"As dust before the wind."

"Amen." I finished. Felson and Debelzaq said their amen's as well. I took the sword and tapped his shoulders. "Rise a knight." and he stood. I handed Behmen his sword back and stepped close to Kay. I took his face in my hands and kissed his forehead. His skin was as soft as it was in my dreams. "Tonight you will become a man." I whispered to him. And I went to the fire place, sitting before the flames.

"Felson." Kay said.

"What is it?"

"I know in my heart I have not earned this." I smiled.

"You will." Felson replied.

I nodded, and than shut my eyes, face towards the sky, and I allowed myself to drift.

**KAY'S POV:**

**When I discovered what Ai truly was, I was astounded, and relieved. Again tonight, she had called me a child. I realized than, what I said, and did, how I acted, affected my journey to becoming a man. And when she had knighted me, she had kissed my forehead. Her hands were warm on my cheeks. She whispered to me, "Tonight, you will become a man." I didn't understand what that meant, but I knew I would learn soon enough.**

**She was sitting at the fire, her face upturned towards the sky and her eyes closed. I sat next to her, and placed my hand over hers. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. "Kay?" she asked, she wasn't smiling. **

"**Your name means love." I blurted. She nodded, turning her head to me. We were alone in the room so I had no embarrassment for what I wanted to do next. I took her face in my hands and pressed my lips against hers. I was hesitant, shy. I'd never done this before, she was my first kiss. Wow, my first kiss is with an angel. **

**One of her hands found my side, and she clutched to my shirt, pulling me closer to her. I finally broke for air, and smiled timidly at her. Her eyes were filled with love though. Love and compassion. Ha, I'm in love with an angel, that'll be something to tell future generations.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AI'S POV:**

He smiled timidly at me when he pulled away. I didn't know what to say. I'd dreamt of kissing him before…and now I have. But that would also mean the rest of my dream could come true. I could tell my eyes gave away my sudden sadness, and fear.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head, grabbing his shoulders and kissing him again, with more passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his slid around my waist. For the moment, I'd forgotten I was an angel, and he a human. I'd forgotten we were from two separate worlds. All I knew was that, I loved him and he loved me. I finally understood the meaning of my name.

**KAY'S POV:**

I laid there, in front of the warm fire, with an angel in my arms, literally. Her skin was gleaming in the fires light. I ran my fingers down her arm, and back up, tracing up her neck to her jaw, and then over her cheek bones, her brow and down her nose. I laid my finger tips against her lips, and softly kissed them.

She opened her eyes, her grey eyes. "One step closer." she whispered smiling, as she stood and slipped her dress back on. I grinned at her, hugging her around the waist, closer to me.

**AI'S POV:**

We walked through the Church, trying to search for the demon. "The demon could escape at any time." Felson said. "Why did it wait 'til we reached Severac?"

"Perhaps escape wasn't it's purpose." Kay suggested. I smiled. _Getting closer…_

"It wants to be here." Behmen said. "Debelzaq, you said Eckhart tried to free her. And it killed him. And Hagamar too. He stood in its way. He wanted to come here from the very beginning." he explained.

"My God." Debelzaq gasped. "He's right. Everything it's done has led us here."

"My question is; if you knew all along, why didn't you say anything?" Felson asked, turning to me.

I cocked my head to the side, studying him. "Would you have believed me? I was accused of being a witch just as much as she." he nodded.

"Fair enough." he sighed, and went back to walking.

We entered a room that smelt of death. "Over here." Kay whispered, and we went to him. A monk had tied himself to a desk, but he was dead now.

"Why would a dying monk do this to himself?" Behmen asked Debelzaq. "Why would he tie himself to a desk?"

"It's a passage from the Book of Solomon." I said, reading the Latin on the paper under the monks head.

"There are more over here." Kay called. I gave a slight jump. I could feel them, they were coming. "And more."

"They were copying it." whispered Debelzaq. "To spread the wisdom of Solomon to all the corners of the earth, that the pious might be armed."

"It wants the book." Behmen said, with sudden realization. "That's why the demon deceived us into believing the girl was a witch. It knew that a witch would be brought to those who possessed the Book of Solomon."

"You've seen what this plague has done. If the book were to fall into the demon's hands…" Debelzaq seemed not to be able to say it.

"We would face an endless darkness." I said.

He swallowed hard. "It's our last defense."

"I should thank all of you." I looked up as the demon spoke. "You sacrificed so much to deliver me here. And now you've brought me the book."

"Debelzaq.." I said, and he began to read the incantation.

"Eck- Silence!" he shouted, forcing the bookshelves to come out of the wall and fall on us.

"Watch out!" shouted Kay, pushing the priest out of the way.

"Behmen!" spoke Felson. Each passage of on the desk caught to flame, but the monks were not there. "Where are they?"

"Who?" Behmen asked.

"The monks." he answered.

"You can weaken it! You have to keep reading." Kay said, encouraging Debelzaq. _Yet another step…_ And the priest went back to the incantation. And the monks began their attack.

I spread my wings, and took off toward the ceiling, following after the demon. "You've been here far too long, this is not your world." I said, my tone even, and emotionless.

"And what right do you have at being here more than I?" It asked. "Did daddy banish you?" it mocked, smirking.

"I was sent here to guard one soul once he has become a man, and I will protect him." I said.

"Oh, you mean Kay. He'll never become a true man, he has killed out of fear- he can never be a man, a warrior, a knight!" it shouted.

"He has already become a knight, and he has become a warrior- he has embraced his fear." I said.

"But, he will never kill for honor- he will only kill for fear." it growled.

"He has already killed for honor, he's doing it right now." I smirked. "He has known a woman's touch, he has known the pain of loss, and the remorse of death. He understands what he must to become a man."

"And that is why you are not with him, guiding him- loaning him your power and strength?" it asked, sneering.

"Exactly." The demon growled again, and than lunged forward at me. It drew his wing towards me, attempting to stab me with its claw, but I merely dodged, and swung my fist at it, hitting it square in the joint where it's wing connected to it's torso. It screeched and barely flew away. I went after it but was stopped by monks attacking me.

I unfurled my wings, and spun around, the tips of my feathers becoming razor sharp- cutting off their heads. I chased after the demon only to see it twist Debelzaq's neck- killing him.

It grabbed for the book, and I watched as Behmen threw holy water on the demons hands, kicking the book away. He attacked Behmen, pushing him against the pillar by his neck. "You have no idea how that accursed book has tormented me over the centuries." he growled. "I destroyed the others. This is the last one." as he tightened his grip on Behmen's neck, Felson came and wrapped his arms around him.

"You'll be buying tonight, my friend." he mocked. I watched as Felson attempted to head bud the demon, but ended up being burned. I gasped as he fell to ashes.

"Felson!" Behmen cried.

I ran for the book, "Kay! You have to finish it!" and I threw it to him. He started where Debelzaq left off. The demon turned to him, and went to attack but I pushed him out of the way. The demon wrapped his arms around me, our wings spread out as far as they would stretch as we battled. I shoved the demon against the wall, and Behmen came up and stabbed his forearm into the stone. I took out a knife and stabbed his wrist into the stone, pinning both his arm and wing there. "Finish it!" and he continued.

The demon let out a screech and stabbed Behmen in the back with the claw on his wing. Behmen cried out in pain. "Behmen!" I was about to help him but realized if I let up on this side he would be able to get lose and kill Kay. The demon kept stabbing Behmen as they both cried out in pain. "I'm so sorry." I cried.

"Don't let up.." Behmen breathed as he let out another cry of pain.

"Amen!" shouted Kay. And we finally let go. He whacked Behmen making him hit a pillar, and me making my fly towards Kay. I stood ready, crouched in a defensive position, though I knew this was the end for the demon. He tried to get to Kay, but began to implode in on himself. He finally released the girl and flew to the ceiling as his last attempt to escape, and exploded.

The girl was soaked, and naked, lying on the ground coughing. We ran to Behmen. "Behmen?" Kay tried. "What can I do?" I could tell Kay was trying his hardest not to cry.

"Keep her safe." Behmen breathed, looking him straight in the eyes. Kay nodded, smiling.

"Go to her, I will take care of him." I whispered, positioning myself behind Behmen. Kay, hesitated, but nodded and went to her. I held Behmen in my arms and smoothed down his hair like I had Eckhart. The girl looked around and then met eyes with Behmen, and he smiled at her. "Say hello to all of them for me." I whispered, as he leaned his head against me.

"I will…keep _him safe." he muttered, laughing slightly._

"_That has been my job from the beginning." _

_We laid the rocks over their graves, and Kay shoved Felson's sword into the ground as his grave marker. "God be with you, Felson." he whispered. Kay stood and walked over to me, taking my hand, and looking at the girl._

"_It's strange. To owe so much to someone I never even knew." she said to us, staring at Behmen's grave. "I don't know what to say."_

"_Say what is in your heart." I said, leaning against Kay._

"_My name is Anna. I owe you my life. God keep you." she said. We got on our horses, and prepared to leave. "Will you tell me about them? I want to know them." and we took off._

_I smiled at Anna, "You know, I like you better when you're not possessed."_


End file.
